Lily of Purity Lilium
by Risa the Forsaken
Summary: Y. Bakura and OC. Young Risa was always so lonely and miserable. For her, life is very dull. But something happens that will change her life - or end it. First attempt at fanfiction. Character death. Written in 7th grade!


**Lily of Purity; Lilium**

It was a freezing, stormy fall evening. A young girl, only in primary school, was walking through the forest, seemingly lost. She sobbed. The girl was so very weak and tired. Her name was Risa. She was born into the Sunitara family, but didn't have any family, except for her twin sister, Suci. But that's not important. What is important, however, is this girl's venture into this dark and barren forest.

"I... I'm so cold..." the girl whimpered. She was lost, on her way back home from school. _Why did I even bother trying to take that shortcut? _She thought to herself. How alone she felt. Risa had been wandering through the forest for over an hour, after fulfilling her obligation to help the teacher after class. The isolation and loneliness was tearing apart her soul. She always felt lonely, she hated herself for succumbing to her current state, she promised herself that she'd never cry over anything again. But now, she couldn't stop herself, and poor little Risa broke down on the forest floor, sobbing. "Why won't anyone come help me?" she yelled at the sodden earth. "No one ever tries to save me, not even Suci.. Nobody cares!" Risa pounded her fists against the muddy ground in agony.

Suddenly, there was a crunch of leaves a few feet away from where Risa was shivering. She looked up, seeing only a flash of light from behind a tree. She stayed completely still, frozen in fear. _Someone's following me! _she thought. _They're coming and they're going to get me! Why can't people just leave me alone? _

Risa got up and ran. For minutes that passed like hours, her poor navigation only led her deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Unknown to her, a man was following her. His name, you ask? His name was Bakura. Risa was falling into his trap, his manipulation of her leading her her deeper and farther into the forest and away from civilization. Bakura's evaluation of how she would react to being followed proved correct. But as time passed, his irritation and impatience were growing.

As Risa continued running, she was amazed at the decoration of the forest. She saw past how dark and gloomy it appeared, and admired every leaf, every tree, every creature wandering through this creation of life.

After a few moments of watching the life surround her in the forest, she realized once more her separation from any sign of human life. She begun to shake, and collapsed. Completely forgetting the unfamiliar man following her, who was currently less than a meter from her, Risa cried her heart out, the loneliness suffocating her.

Once Risa stopped crying, which felt like generations to Bakura, he placed his hands on her shoulders. She quickly spun around to face him, her heart skipping a beat in terror. His lips smashed against hers, his domination obviously showing as she wearily moved her hands up to his chest in a weak attempt to keep him away.

All that could be heard were the low sounds of the animals' and forest's soft whispers. Bakura roughly pinned Risa against a large tree. Her participation in Bakura's games was not present, but inside he was being torn by manacle laughter by how much pleasure he was getting from her pleads to leave her be.

In Risa's head, she was desperately trying to figure out a way to escape, various equations passing through her thoughts. In her stupor of fear and bewilderment of her current situation, she didn't see the blade Bakura drew from his pocket. When it pierced her fragile skin, she let out a gasp of pain. This repeated as he sliced the knife slowly and deeply up and down her body for several minutes.

Then, it was over as quickly as it had started. As he walked away, covered in blood and fragments of skin, animals freed the earth of her body. This Lily of Purity was never to be seen again.


End file.
